fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Surprises
|series = Fairy Tail: Return of the Fairies |chapter = 1 |writer = WikedBlue |previous = N/A |next = The Madness of the Master}} It was a sunny day in the town of Magnolia and as per usual, as one passes the Fairy Tail Guild they are greeted with a hellish ruckus. "Hey Natsu!" shouted Romeo. "What?!" He replied. Romeo clicked his fingers and his hand became engulfed in flames. He then smiled and flew off the table and at Natsu "High Speed!" He screamed and as his fist made contact with Natsu's face Romeo somersaulted off of the pink-haired dragon slayer's head. "Hey Romeooooooooooooo!" Natsu screamed and as he turned Natsu pointed at him and inhaled a huge gulp of air and as he did this the flames from Romeo's magic flew into Natsu's mouth and he wiped his mouth. "Now I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Everyone in the guild turned and the noise fell silent, only to be replaced with a twice as loud laughter. The way things go in Fairy Tail is that when someone throws the first punch, everyone has to begin fighting! Almost every single person in the beer hall was screaming spells at each other and punching and kicking. "Natsu, you're gonna get it!" "Ice-Make: Lance!" "Oh yeah, Droopy eyes?!" "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" With these two spells everyone in the hall still fighting for no apparent reason ice arrows and flaming whips were shot at eachother, colliding with every attack. Juvia then ran to Gray's side "No-one will hurt Gray-Sama!" Juvia then let out a blast of steaming hot water from both of her arms. Bisca and Alzack soon thought to themselves "So Bold." "Blast Bullet!" "Sniper Shot!" The gun mages shouted and the bullets were stopped by Max's sand. Erza then turned to Mirajane, "Should we join in, Mira?" Mira thought for a moment and then swiftly changed into her Satan Soul take over and fired several lightning blasts. "Requip!" and Erza changed into her Heaven's wheel armour and then rapidly attacked Mirajane with her swords. Wendy Marvell, one of the youngest members of Fairy Tail soon stood on a table and looked for a target, Reedus Jonah soon came into vision, he didn't see her as he was drawing magical pit traps on the ground which Wakaba and Macao just fell into. She then recited " O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens,ARMS!" and she became engulfed in red energy and she punched Reedus into a wall. He finally got up and continued fighting. Despite all of the commotion Lucy Heartfillia and Charle the talking, flying magical cat sat at the bar, gazing at their friend's fight. "Hmmm...!" Charle exclaimed while mixing a spoon in a glass of milk "Even Wendy is joining in." she then became red with anger and jealousy. The spells continued:- "Sand Spear!" "Muscle: Plus!" "Fairy Arrows: Brownie!" "Mind Wave!" Lucy sighed, took a drink of her strawberry juice and took out one of her gold keys, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!" And with that a large cow walking on two legs and carrying a large battle-axe appeared before them. He took one look at Lucy and his eyes turned to hearts "Oh Lucy!" he exclaimed with steam shooting from his nostrils. Lucy put her head in her hands as Happy flew over to them "He llllllllllllllllllllllllikes you!" Lucy then stood over Happy and said "Don't roll your tongue like that!" Charle then created her wings, flew towards Happy and slapped him with a large fish. Happy then grbbed a fish and the two flying cats had a mid-air sword fight, but with fish. "Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" "Mmmmmmh!" "Tasty!" Gajeel said "Iron Dragon's Roar!" and then a blast of silvery metal shards was blasted from his mouth. "Smoke Crush!" "Combine the Chariot, the fool and the sun!" Cana sid she then drew three cards and threw them at Wakaba, "Card Explosion!" As Wakaba fell to the floor Taurus ran towards Reedus and drew his axe. "Rampage!" he yellled as he attempted to cleave him in two. Reedus quickly painted a picture of Lucy in a maid's outfit on his stomach which then materialized in front of him. "Maid Lucy." Lucy screamed and began to push the 'new lucy' out of the room, but it was too late. Taurus noticed Maid Lucy and rushed over to see her "Oh!!!" he sighed and both Lucy's punched him in the head causing him to flash into yellow light. "Don' t be such a perv."she said and then whipped the fake. Then all of the sudden the guild doors flung open for everyone to see but no one paid any attention. In the doorway was Master Makarov, Gildarts Clive and two familiar faces. Gildarts soon became impatient and held out his hand, "Crash," he whispered. Then everyone stopped and screamed in unison "No!!" "Don't, We'll Behave, Promise!!!" Gildarts laughed and said "That's what I thought!" The Master then jumped on top of the bar and said "Wizards of Fairy Tail, I give you our two newest members to our family." "Our former enemies, yes but our present frineds, I give you Ultear Milkovich and Meredy!" The entire guild simply looked at their two newest companions with their jaws dropped and shouted "WHAT???!!!" To be Continued in The Madness of the Master. Details Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Romeo Conbolt *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser *Alzack Connell *Bisca Connell *Max Alors *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane *Wendy Marvell *Reedus Jonah *Wakaba Mine *Macao Conbolt *Lucy Heartfilia *Charle *Happy *Joy Fullbun *Evergreen *Warren Rocko *Elfman *Gajeel Redfox *Cana Alberona *Makarov *Gildarts Clive *Ultear Milkovich *Meredy Magic Used *Fire Magic *High Speed *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Ice-Make *Water Magic *Guns Magic *Sand Magic *Take Over *Satan Soul *Lightning Magic *Requip *The Knight *Pict Magic *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic *Muscle Speak *Fairy Magic *Telepathy *Aera *Dragon Slayer Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic *Smoke Magic *Card Magic *Crash(Wasn't Actually Used.) Spells Used *Fire Fist (Unnamed) *Ice-Make: Lance *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack *Blast Bullet *Sniper Shot *Hole *Arms Spell *Sand Spear *Muscle: Plus *Fairy Ray: Brownie *Mind Wave *Beast Arm: Iron Bull *Iron Dragon's Roar *Smoke Crush *Card Explosion *Rampage *Maid Lucy Celestial Spirits *Taurus Armours Used *Heaven's Wheel Armour Weapons Used *Swords (Erza ) Category:Storyline Category:WikedBlue